


Dinner with the Avengers

by CircleUp



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircleUp/pseuds/CircleUp
Summary: Peter is invited to have dinner with the Avengers.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Secret Santa 2019 Presents





	Dinner with the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savorvrymoment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savorvrymoment/gifts).



Peter's first foray into the Avengers' manor is an invitation extended during dinner time.

It is, in a word, overwhelming.

He still hasn't really adapted to seeing himself as a superhero, not Avengers-level at least, and seeing everyone in the flesh doing normal, everyday people things is a shock. Steve lets him in and gives him a very brief tour before leading him to the dining area, the last to arrive. Sam is in the kitchen, cheerfully whistling over the stove as he whips up quesadillas with sides of bean salad, regular salad, and corn. He looks up when Peter comes in and grins and waves a spatula at the teen. He's wearing an apron with Captain America's face on it, merch Tony bought because he thought it'd be funny.

"Hey kid!" Sam says, and Peter responds by doing nothing, star-struck and awkward, until a patient Steve guides him over to shake Sam's hand. "Sam Wilson. Glad you could make it in for dinner; was beginning to think Cap wasn't gonna share you." 

Then he's being shown around to everyone else.

The sides are already out on the table, along with some beer bottles and a pitcher of water, and another pitcher of juice that is placed conspicuously close to the chair designated as Peter's by his masked face looking up from the themed plate (Tony's hilarious).

Tony Is already at the table, and lifts his bottle to Peter in a greeting, though his eyes track Steve after and linger there. Thor is there too, lounging in a chair, and the god rises to clasp Peter's hand with an overwhelming smile, pride bursting from him. "Welcome, young arachnid. I've heard tales of your conquests on the battlefield. Please, join us."

"I don't know about 'battlefield.'" Peter manages to pull himself together with nervous laugh. "Just Queens, mostly."

"You've beaten up monarchs?" Thor asks, very interested, as Steve takes a seat at Peter's right.

"It's a borough," Tony supplies.

"Ah." Thor nods. "Your homeland."

Peter has to bite back a smile. "Yeah, yeah. My homeland. I'm sure it doesn't compare to yours."

Thor sobers as he regards Peter. "Asgard was destroyed, little one. But," he adds, perhaps in an effort to not be a complete buzzkill. "You are correct. It was beyond compare."

Peter goes pale. "Oh, I'm so—I'm so sorry, I didn't—"

"You did not know," Thor allows, very seriously and in a way that takes absolutely none of the weight off of Peter, who has his mouth open for another stuttery apology when Tony intervenes.

"That food ready yet?"

"Coming up," Sam says. He carries the pan with two quesadillas out and dumps both of them on Peter's plate.

Tony instantly complains. "You're picking favorites. _Already_."

"Thank you," Peter cuts in.

"I am not." Sam's returning already and the next two are split between Steve and Tony. "Guests eat first, that's all. Who taught you manners?"

"I own this place! I own this whole house! I should be able to eat first if I want to eat first," Tony argues.

Thor meanwhile is eyeing Tony's quesadilla hungrily, and booms, "I have not received my quesadilla yet," in complaint.

"It's coming," Sam tells him en route back to the kitchen.

"Thor, you touch mine and I weaponize this fork," Tony threatens. "And veggies, kid. Don't forget them."

"I was waiting until after the quesadilla, so they didn't get warm touching it, Mr. Stark," Peter justifies.

"On Asgard," Thor begins, seeing an opening for a story. His own food is served. "Our vegetables came from carnivorous plants we fought."

"That is not true," Tony announces, and points his fork at Peter. "That's not true. Nothing he says is true."

"I do not tell falsehoods!" Thor sounds actually affronted.

"You did not fight a beet man for beets!" Tony exclaims as the whole conversation devolves into a shouting match over salad.

Steve manages to catch Peter's eye to give him a reassuring smile as the teen scoops salad dutifully onto his plate, though it goes unnoticed. Tony's too busy arguing to see him drench the leaves in dressing.

They finish dinner and have cake for dessert and neither Tony nor Thor have lost any steam, barely even noticing that the table is being cleared around them, or that Peter is heading out to play video games with Sam in the lounge.

He doesn't know what he's going to tell Ned later about any of it.

Probably that it went exactly as expected.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Savor.


End file.
